This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In certain fluid-handling systems, a variety of flow control devices are used to control a fluid flow. Such fluid-handling systems may be employed in any variety of applications and industries, such as oil and gas systems, storage facilities, manufacturing facilities, refineries, water treatment facilities, industrial plants, and the like. For example, in the production of oil and natural gas, sub-plate mounted (SPM) valves may be employed to direct and regulate fluid flow in a lower marine riser package or a blowout preventer (BOP) stack. Unfortunately, some valves may experience high pressure spikes, which may cause damage or wear to components of the valve, tubing, or other surrounding structures.